Семья Антиллесов (Кореллия)
thumb|250px|Потомок семьи Антиллес Семья Антиллес – кореллианская семья людей. Их взаимоотношения через брак с династией Фелов создали необычную связь точек зрения Империи и Новой Республики. Одна из традиций этой семьи − военная служба. Её члены отличаются отменными навыками пилотирования. Для них характерны верность принципам и идеалам, а также Антиллесы известны лютой независимостью. Семейное древо Зена Антиллес-+-Джаггед Антиллес | +-------------------+ | | Сунтир Фел--+--Сиал Антиллес Фел Ведж Антиллес--+--Йелла Вессири | | | +---------------+ | | | См. Династия Фелов Сиал Антиллес Мири Антиллес | | +---------------+ | Неизвестный потомок Появления *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Звёздные войны. Империя 12: Дарклайтер, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны (радиопостановка)'' *''Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (роман)'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья ½'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (детский роман)'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars: A Storybook'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition 3'' *''Звёздные войны. Империя 15: Дарклайтер, часть 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Звёздные войны: Новая надежда (манга), часть 4'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition 4'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Vader's Quest 1'' *''Звёздные войны: В тени Явина'' *''Звёздные войны: Из руин Альдераана'' *''Звёздные войны: Бунтарка'' *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Звёздные войны. Империя: «Генерал» Скайуокер'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Empire 36: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire 38: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Empire 40: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 3: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 4: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 5: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 14: Small Victories, Part 4'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' * * * *Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * * *''The Empire Strikes Back'' radio dramatization *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (детский роман)'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars Manga: The Empire Strikes Back 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (роман)'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' * * * * * *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Shadows of the Empire 1'' *''Тени Империи (роман)'' *''Тени Империи, часть 2'' *''Тени Империи, часть 6'' *''Shadows of the Empire Kenner Special'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Ertl minicomic * *Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (детский роман)'' *''Return of the Jedi'' radio dramatization *''Return of the Jedi Storybook'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi 2'' * * * *''Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi 3'' * *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi 4'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Перемирие на Бакуре'' * *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''X-wing: Проныра-лидер'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special'' * *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Сопротивление повстанцев'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Операция «Фантом»'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Поле битвы — Татуин'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Принцесса-воин'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Реквием по Проныре'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: На службе Империи'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья 25: Становление барона Фела'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Семейные узы'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Маскарад'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Вынужденное увольнение'' *''Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора'' *''X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья'' *''X-wing: Игра Веджа'' *''X-wing: Капкан «Крайтос»'' *''X-wing: Война за бакту'' *''X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья'' *''X-wing: Железный кулак'' *''X-wing: Ставка Соло'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' * *''Дух Татуина'' *''Наследник Империи'' *''Наследник Империи, часть 1'' *''Наследник Империи, часть 2'' *''Наследник Империи, часть 6'' *''Тёмное воинство'' *''Тёмное воинство, часть 1'' *''Тёмное воинство, часть 4'' *''Тёмное воинство, часть 6'' *''Последний приказ'' *''Последний приказ, часть 1'' *''Последний приказ, часть 2'' *''Последний приказ, часть 4'' *''Последний приказ, часть 5'' *''Последний приказ, часть 6'' *''X-wing: Месть Айсард'' * * * * * *''Dark Empire'' audio dramatization *''Dark Empire 1: The Destiny of a Jedi'' *''Dark Empire 2: Devastator of Worlds'' *''Dark Empire 3: The Battle for Calamari'' *''Dark Empire 4: Confrontation on the Smugglers' Moon'' *''Dark Empire 6: The Fate of a Galaxy'' *''Dark Empire II'' audio dramatization *''Dark Empire II 1: Operation Shadow Hand'' *''Dark Empire II 2: Duel on Nar Shaddaa'' *''Dark Empire II 4: Battle on Byss'' *''Dark Empire II 5: The Galaxy Weapon'' *''Dark Empire II 6: Hand of Darkness'' *''Empire's End 2: Rage of the Emperor'' *''Crimson Empire'' audio dramatization *''Crimson Empire 5'' *''Crimson Empire 6'' *''Я, джедай!'' *''В поисках Силы'' *''Тёмный подмастерье'' *''Рыцари Силы'' *''Дети джедаев'' *''Меч тьмы (роман)'' *''Сумрачная планета'' *''X-wing: Пилоты Адумара'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Перед бурей'' *''Новое восстание'' *''Удар по Селонии'' *''Призрак прошлого'' *''Образ будущего'' * *''Звёздные войны: Союз'' *''Звёздные войны: Чубакка, часть 3'' *''Тёмный прилив I: Натиск'' *''Тёмный прилив II: Руины'' *''На грани победы I: Завоевание'' *''На грани победы II: Возрождение'' *''Звезда за звездой'' *''Путешествие во тьму'' *''В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта'' *''В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость'' *''Путь судьбы'' *''Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные'' *''Последнее пророчество'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила'' *''Предательство'' *''Кровные узы'' *''Буря (роман)'' *''Изгнание (роман)'' *''Ярость'' *''Изгнанник (роман)'' *''Знамение (роман)'' *''Ответный удар'' * *''X-wing: Удар милосердия }} Источники *''Справочник по «Наследнику Империи»'' *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (второе издание) *''Справочник по «Тёмному воинству»'' * *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook, Second Edition'' *''Справочник по «Тёмной империи»'' *''Справочник по Оригинальной трилогии'' * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition *''Справочник по «Последнему приказу»'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * * *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition *''From Star Wars to Indiana Jones: The Best of the Lucasfilm Archives'' * * * *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства'' *''Справочник по «Академии джедаев»'' *''Справочник по «Теням Империи»'' *''Справочник по «Трилогии Трауна»'' * * *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition * * * *''Star Wars: Official 20th Anniversary Commemorative Magazine'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Diplomatic Corps Entrance Exam'' * * * *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' * * *''Star Wars: The Magic of Myth'' * *Star Wars Trivial Pursuit * *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Официальное руководство Prima по стратегии'' *''Энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' * *''Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Планеты и спутники'' * *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Кто есть кто в «Звёздных войнах»: карманный справочник по персонажам Оригинальной трилогии'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Handbook 2: Crimson Empire'' * * *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''Handbook 3: Dark Empire'' * * * * * * * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' * * * * *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа'' *''Справочник по эпохе Восстания'' *''Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * * *''Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев»'' * * * * *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Руководство по персонажам'' *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' * * * *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' * *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' *''Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' * * *''LEGO Classic Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Официальное игровое руководство Prima'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Официальное игровое руководство Prima'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа'' * *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * *''Star Wars: Legacy of the Force Round-Robin Interview'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: The Force Unleashed'' * * *''Угрозы Галактики'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 4'' *''Руководство по «Силе необузданной»'' *''Rogue Leaders: The Story of LucasArts'' * *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 8'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 9'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 10'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 11'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 12'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 14'' *''Руководство по эпохе Наследия'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 18'' *''Руководство по обучению в Академии джедаев'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 22'' *''Руководство по эпохе Восстания'' *''Иллюстрированный Атлас'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' *''Галактика в войне'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' * * *''Интриги Галактики'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 38'' * *''Star Wars Year by Year: A Visual Chronicle'' * *''Путь джедая: Руководство для учеников Силы (реальная книга)'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны'' * *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)'' *''Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.45'' * * *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' * * *''Suns of Fortune'' * * * * * * * * *''Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира'' * * * }} Категория:Семьи Категория:Кореллианцы